Regalo de Cumpleaños
by Kaede Hiwatari Blueriver
Summary: Mi primer fic de este anime... si tienen tiempo, pasen y lean


_Nihao!_

_Nuevamente me doy un paseito por aquí y dejo este fic de uno de mis animes FAVORITOS espero y les agrade ( si se toman la molestia de leerlo, claro - -u ) en fin, vamos a lo que quieren leer, je:_

"REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS" 

En el salón de clases...

- Toma, Daisuke-kun - ¿Ah? Esto es... – sentado en su banca, el joven pelirrojo ve el sobre que le entrega una chica de cabellos castaños y cortos que está frente a él -... Una invitación para un cumpleaños... Riku-san – Si, ji n.n Mis padres decidieron hacer una fiesta para nuestro cumpleaños y por ello, estamos dando invitaciones – Ya veo, arigato – se ven mutuamente sin decir nada, están sólo en el aula; poco después, la joven se acerca más al chico y, de forma "confidencial" le dice – Pero tú ya estabas invitado, no necesitas tanto del papel, je – el chico se ruboriza un poco al igual que la joven, ella sale a toda prisa del salón – Te veo después, practicaré para el maratón - ¡Ah! Espera – el joven se levanta de la banca y ella voltea a verle – Dime - ¿A qué hora está bien que llegue¿A la hora que dice la tarjeta? – Hum... La reunión empezará a las siete ya que, también irán nuestros familiares pero... ¿Te parece mejor llegar a las ocho? A fin de cuentas temprano no habrá mucho que ver – Esta bien, además... A esa hora empiezan a salir las estrellas -... O/O – la joven vuelve a ponerse roja y decide marcharse – Ah... me voy – Eh... si – y él, también sonrojado, la ve partir y, después ve la invitación -.

En otro de los pasillos de la escuela, camina la otra gemela: Risa Harada, ella voltea a todos lados buscando algo... o a alguien - ¿Dónde estará¿Acaso Riku ya le habrá dicho? – sigue con su búsqueda, entonces ve salir, de la Sala de Maestros, a un joven de cabellos claros - ¡Ah! Hiwatari-kun – él chico la ve - ¿Harada? – Si, te estaba buscando - ¿Para qué? – ¿No has visto a mi hermana? – No. – Ah... Entonces no te la ha dado - ¿De qué hablas? – Toma – el chico recibe la tarjeta - ¿Y esto? – Es una invitación - ¿Una invitación? – Si, es para la fiesta de cumpleaños de nosotras, habrá una reunión y me gustaría que fueras -

El joven de lentes, ve el sobre y a la chica un poco... ¿sorprendido?...- ¿Segura? - ¡Hai!... Bueno, si no tienes algo mejor que hacer – No es eso, nunca he ido a este tipo de reuniones – intenta disculparse el joven pues, aunque no sabe bien porque, no quiere lastimar a la joven de largos cabellos, la cual se apresura a responder – Ah... ¡Entonces ven, onegai! – No te prometo nada, pero gracias – Entiendo... – la chica no evita ponerse un poco triste, sin embargo vuelve a sonreír – Pero... Si llegas a venir, te estaré esperando – Y tras decir esto, se marcha corriendo, dando la espalda al joven serio que la ve partir, después ve el sobre e inicia su camino a su salón, al abrir la puerta, se topa con una persona de ojos rojos muy expresivos, que dice las misma palabras que él - ¿Qué le puedo obsequiar? – y al ver que el paso es bloqueado levantan la vista – Ah... H-Hiwatari-kun – Niwa... –

Los dos chicos se ven fijamente por unos instantes entonces, Satoshi baja un poco la vista y ve el sobre en las manos del pelirrojo, no evita sentir molestia y con voz fría le pregunta - ¿Te la dio Harada? – Ah.. Si, Riku-san me la dió – Cuando escucha esto, el peliazul se siente más ligero – Ya veo – entra al salón y se va a su lugar, Daisuke va a salir pero, se escucha la campana que indica el regreso a las clases y se regresa a su lugar, poco después llegan sus compañeros y continúan sus materias.

Las clases terminan y el profesor se marcha, los alumnos van saliendo del salón y varias alumnas platican – Risa ¿Qué quieres de regalo? – Nada especial – Risa ¬ ¬ ... Tú siempre te has preocupado por esas cosas – Pero ya no, Riku; sabes que he cambiado – se defiende la hermana menor – Ya, ya, está bien - ¿Entonces, Risa? – No se preocupen por ello, si todos van a la fiesta será mejor, no importan que no lleven obsequio – Luego no te quejes, Harada-san – No lo haré, Saehara-kun – Las gemelas se disponen a salir, el pelirrojo tiene intenciones de alcanzarlas y guarda a toda prisa sus cosas, cuando escucha que su amigo les llama – Oigan, hermanas – las dos voltean - ¿Qué pasa, Saehara-kun? – Preguntan ambas - ¿En verdad no hay nada que deseen las dos? – Ellas se ven mutuamente, Daisuke ve a su novia atentamente, por su parte, Satoshi, ha prestado mucha atención a esto; poco después la hermana menor habla – Si deseo una cosa, pero no es un objeto... Si va, seré muy feliz - ¿Si va¿A quién te refieres¡AH¿No me digas que hablas de Dark¡ - pregunta una de sus amigas, al oír esto, tanto Riku como Daisuke y Satoshi la ven, éste último con un poco de coraje - No. Dark ya no es de mi interés – sonríe tranquila y, así ve a su hermana y a Daisuke, quienes también se tranquilizan; cuando el joven de anteojos escuchó esto, da un leve suspiro, entonces le preguntan a la mayor - ¿Qué dices tú, Harada Riku-san? - ¿Yo? Pues... Lo mismo que Risa - Niwa la ve muy atento y la escucha – Si todo sale bien en la fiesta, seré muy feliz... Y más si va – esto último lo dice casi en un susurro, voltea a ver al joven pelirrojo y, cuando sus miradas se cruzan ambos se sonrojan – Ah... Vámonos, Risa – Espérame, Riku – la menor corre tras la mayor para alcanzarla.

Por fin, el pelirrojo puede salir del salón, aunque no alcanzo a las gemelas pero salió; en eso, su amigo de cabellos obscuros se acerca a él y comienzan a platican mientras caminan a la salida de la escuela, Hiwatari va unos pasos atrás de ellos a paso lento y, por tanto, escucha parte de la conversación de los chicos _( N/A: Claro, Saehara no es un chico muy "discreto" que digamos - -u ) _– Y bien, Daisuke ¿Qué les darás? - ¿Eh? Aún no sé, Saehara – Vamos, tú eres muy amigo de ellas, debes de conocerlas bien – Lo siento pero no sé mucho sobre eso – Ah... – el joven reportero pasa sus manos a su nuca – Pues ya que, tendré que obsequiarle muñecos de felpa – el joven pelirrojo sonríe ante la decisión que tomo su amigo – Nos vemos después, Daisuke – Si –

El joven ladrón ve a su amigo alejarse y, cuando se dispone a marcharse a su casa escucha que le llaman y, un poco cansando piensa, al tiempo que voltea hacia la persona que le llamó - ¿Por qué hoy, todos me entretienen? No tengo mucho tiempo – y al ver a la persona se desconcierta un poco -... Eh... ¿Hiwatari-kun? – Niwa¿Tienes algo que hacer en este momento? – Eh... No – responde con una sonrisa algo cansada _( N/A: Como podemos ver, una de sus "debilidades" es que no puede negar su ayuda ) _y el joven detective le dice un poco apenado - ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? – Claro ¿Cuál? - ¿Puedes acompañarme a la plaza comercial? – Sí ¿Para qué? – Necesito tu ayuda para algo – Ah... Bien – los dos jóvenes caminan hacia la plaza en el más completo silencio, el cual es roto por el joven de –aparentes- ojos fríos, con una pregunta que sorprende al pelirrojo – Niwa... ¿Qué les darás a las hermanas Harada? - ¿QUÉ? – Si... Necesito que me ayudes para comprar algo – Este... Bueno... aún no estoy muy seguro – Pero ya tienes algo en mente – Eh... Estaba pensando en darle a Riku-san una cadena y a Harada-san un prendedor para su cabello... Pero no es nada seguro – Es buena idea – Entonces, los dos recorren todas las tiendas hasta que cae la noche y deciden regresar a sus casas – Nada – dice Daisuke cansado y un poco resignado – Lamento haberte hecho perder tu tiempo, Niwa – Ah.. No, no pasa nada... Como ves, yo tampoco compré nada – Pero vimos varias tiendas de joyería – Si... pero también ví los precios, je n.nu – Mañana es el día – Si... ¿Qué se le va a hacer? – Hasta luego, Daisuke – Ah... Nos vemos... Satoshi -.

El pelirrojo llega a su casa algo preocupado, al verlo su padre pregunta - ¿Estás bien, hijo? – Si papá... – No lo parece ¿Sucedió algo malo? – No pero... ¿sabes? Es difícil comprar un regalo para una chica – Ah... Ya entiendo, sí que es difícil... pero dale algo que provenga de ti y de tu corazón - ¿Qué? – Si, a ella le gustará más que sea algo en lo que tú te esforzaste a, algo costoso – Entiendo... –

El chico entra en su habitación y se recuesta en la cama, dispuesto a dormir cuando le vuelven a hablar – Daisuke... – Hm... ¿Dark? – Dale un beso a Risa de mi parte - ¿QUÉ¡ O/O¡Ni lo sueñes! – Vamos, será el regalo de mi parte para ella - ¡No! - Esta bien ¬ ¬ pero que genio – y se duermen, por su parte, Satoshi durmió muy tranquilo _( N/A: Digo, por si alguien quería saber, je u )_

El día de la fiesta llega, Daisuke se levantó a muy temprana hora de la mañana, en eso alguien entra a su cuarto – Dai-chan ¿Qué haces? – Lo siento pero no me hables ahorita mamá, me estoy concentrando - ¿En qué? – La señora Niwa no recibe respuesta y ve a su hijo, que está de pie a la ventana pero con una mirada pensativa, ve atentamente la pared – Bueno... – ella cierra la puerta y ve a su esposo, quien le pregunta - ¿Esta bien? – Si, parece que ya se decidió –

En su cuarto, ya decidido, el pelirrojo piensa un poco – Es algo sencillo, pero le agradará – Kiuuu... n.n - su mascota brinca de la cama de chico a la cabeza de éste, quien lo baja – Baja de ahí, en este momento no puedo jugar contigo, lo siento – Kiuuuu... TT – No te sientas mal – Kii... n.n – el chico acaricia la cabeza del conejo y lo calma.

La hora indicada va llegando y el joven de ojos expresivos sale de su casa temprano – Ya me voy – Ten cuidado, no lo vayas a maltratar, hijo – Si mamá y... Arigato – Por nada, te ves muy bien - no hay respuesta puesto que, el joven salió corriendo y con leve color rojo en sus mejillas _( N/A: De todo se apena... pero se ve lindo, ji )._

Camino a la casa de su novia, pasa por una pequeña tienda que no había visto anteriormente y entra en ella con algo de curiosidad. Por otra parte, Hiwatari sale de casa también temprano, ve el cielo unos minutos y dice para sí – Es hora – y camina hacia la casa Harada.

En casa de la familia Harada, las puertas se abren a la hora indicada, los invitados van llegando, cerca de la entrada a la casa están las gemelas que reciben cordialmente a los invitados pero, ellas esperan a otras personas; en eso, llega su compañero de clase – Hola, buenas noches, Saehara-kun, que gusto verte – Si gracias, se ven muy bien ambas – Gracias – le responde la hermana menor – Tomen, no es la gran cosa, ojalá y le agrade – Arigato pero, no te hubieras molestado – le dice la mayor. Al momento abren los obsequios y son lo que el chico dijo, muñecos de felpa con la forma de gatos; el de Risa es blanco con café y el de Riku es blanco pero sus orejas son negras y alguna que otra mancha en la espalda del mismo color, minutos después, el chico entra a la casa y va con sus demás compañeros de clase, las hermanas llevan los peluches a la mesa de regalos.

Siguen en la entrada y, un poco más tarde, ellas ven lo que esperaban con ansia, los jóvenes Niwa y Hiwatari van llegando a la casa y ven a sus lindas recibidoras, ambos se sorprenden al ver las ropas que ellas traen puestas: Riku trae un vestido color azul marino que, si bien es sencillo, le queda muy bien y más se sorprende el joven porque no es común ver a la chica con vestido, por su parte, Daisuke trae un traje formal también color azul marino hecho por su madre que, si bien, no es para un ladrón, sí es para alguien que conseguirá un triunfo _( N/A: Cada quién imagine su estilo, je )_

Risa, también trae un vestido algo sencillo, no tanto como el de su hermana ( era de esperarse - -u ) y es de color grisáceo, casi se diría que color plata y, coincide con el traje de Hiwatari que es un pantalón negro con un saco color gris que le da más elegancia.

Llegan a la entrada y saludan – Buenas noches - ¡Ah! Hiwatari-kun... Viniste – Si – Muchas gracias n.n – la joven de cabellos largos no puede oculta la alegría que le da ver al chico allí y lo jala para llevarlo a otro lado, dejando solo a la otra pareja – Me da mucho gusto que hayas venido Daisuke-kun –Si, gracias por invitarme – Ji¿sabes? Tenías razón - ¿De qué? – Las estrellas ya están saliendo – Ah.. Si, y parece que hoy habrá muchas – Vamos a verlas – De acuerdo – Ah... espera un momento – la joven de cabellos cortos se retira un poco y va con su mayordomo a decirle algo, en eso, pasa la hermana menor frente al pelirrojo – Harada-san - ¿Qué pasa, Niwa-kun? – Toma. Feliz Cumpleaños – Ah... Arigato Niwa-kun - ella se retira del chico al tiempo que su hermana va llegando y se van a diferente lugar.

La joven camina hacia la terraza pero, antes de llegar a ella se detiene y abre el obsequio - ¿Qué será? – al verlo no evita sorprenderse – Es precioso – y lo toma en sus manos: Es un prendedor para el cabello, su forma es de dos plumas, una es negra y, encima y del lado opuesto está una pluma blanca - ¿Dónde lo consiguió? – lo vuelve a depositar en la pequeña caja en que venía y entra a la terraza.

Mientras tanto, en el jardín...

Daisuke y Riku están sentados en el pasto viendo las estrellas – Tienes razón, hay muchas – Si... Ten, Riku-san - ¿Eh? – el pelirrojo le entrega una bolsa – Para ti... Feliz Cumpleaños – Daisuke-kun... ¡Arigato! – ella le da un fuerte abrazo que hace que el chico se sonroje, al separarse le dice – No es mucho pero, ojalá y te guste... ah... ve primero la caja pequeña, por favor - ¿Por qué? – Bueno... es que... – la chica nota el nerviosismo de su novio y con una sonrisa le dice – Esta bien, no te preocupes – ella saca una pequeña caja rectangular y no muy grande, al abrirla, ve una preciosa cadena – Ah... Es hermosa - ¿En serio te gusta? – Claro, además tiene para poner una fotografía – Si... – Ya no es común encontrar este tipo de cadenas ¿Dónde la compraste? – Es una tienda que hasta el día de hoy ví y que hace poco que abrió, si quieres, luego vamos – Hai – la joven se pone la cadena en su cuello - ¿Y bien? – Se te ve muy bien – como respuesta, el chico recibe una sonrisa de la chica que, mete su mano a la bolsa para sacar el otro regalo – Esteo es... – saca una hoja que estaba doblada por mitad, pero la marca del doblez no se nota – Daisuke-kun, es... esta bellísimo - ¿En verdad? – Claro que sí, tienes mucho talento – la joven coloca la hoja a su lado derecho y da un beso en la mejilla y un cálido abrazo al pelirrojo al tiempo que, algunas lágrimas salen de sus ojos _( N/A: Cursi pero bonito, je )_ entonces Daisuke ve la hoja con cariño pues, lo que le dio es un dibujo que él hizo de Riku ( Que le quedó mucho mejor al que tenía de Risa ) y, también abraza a la chica con calidez, quedando así por un largo rato.

Por otro lado, en la terraza...

Hay un ambiente silencioso pero no desagradable, la luna se observa en todo su esplendor, la joven Harada decide iniciar una conversación – Hiwatari-kun... – Puedes decirme Satoshi – Ah.. si, entonces tú me puedes llamar Risa – El joven sólo asiente afirmativamente pero, muestra una mirada afectiva - ¿Sabes? Me pone muy feliz el hecho de que hayas venido - ¿En verdad? – Por supuesto – Risa... – Dime – Hiwatari se pone de pie y, de la bolsa de su saco, saca el regalo para la joven, quien lo ve maravillada – Gracias... Satoshi – él le entrega una rosa en todo su esplendor, pero es una rosa blanca... bastante bien cuidada a pesar del lugar donde estaba guardada; al momento de que se la entrega le dice tranquilamente – Descubrí algo - ¿Qué? – pregunta la chica, que está algo roja por la cercanía del joven y se pone más roja cuando éste le dice – ...Me gustas... Risa – el chico se acerca a ella y se dejan llevar por el momento, almos juntan sus labios y se dan un beso cálido, suave y tierno.

Aquí termina esta historia... creo que me quedó un poco –o muy- tierna pero... no se me ocurrió de otra forma XD... el mismo anime tiene la culpa porque así es ( ja! Puro pretexto, no? u ) en fin, hasta eso que a mi me gusto, ji


End file.
